1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to fluid measurement and detection devices, including methods of sensing fluid flow, fluid levels and pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current sensor devices and technology depends on many different methods of acquiring fluid property measurements from various apparatuses that are either problematically invasive and/or expensive. Devices that rely on an invasive approach create a large differential pressure within the fluid stream that negatively impedes fluid flow. Other devices rely on very small, easily plugged orifices or contain multiple parts that rotate or move with respect to each other, such as bearings, that are susceptible to failure due to material on material contact. Such devices are expensive to manufacture, assemble and repair. Friction forces acting on the device parts results in the worn away material being carried downstream, potentially causing extensive damage to other components, systems or machines.
Conventional sensor devices are only able to measure a fluid flow in a single direction, or require at least two sensors to measure opposite fluid flow. Other sensors similarly rely on a multiple sensor approach to measure different fluid properties, such as fluid level.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.